I just wanna make you love me
by bastardbaekyeol
Summary: "Baekhyun rasa hatinya memiliki 1000 kekuatan untuk bertahan tapi tujuan awalnya bukanlah untuk rapuh melainkan membuat si es mencair.'sese-lingkuh'ucap baekhyun 'apa kau menyerah'Tanya chanyeol 'ti-tidak aku suka ini ngh' " CHANBAEK/CHANSOO fiction WARN 17
1. Chapter 1

This 3rd ff made by me, im sorry icant next ff we&swlp maybe I'll delete it. And then bastardbaekyeol comeback with new ff. read this and I need your review!

I JUST WANNA MAKE YOU LOVE ME

(IJWMYLM)

Rate : T otw M

Cast :

-Park Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo

-Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : All member exo,Park's parent,Byun's Parent

 **(DLDR)-NC 17++ -GS-BAHASA GA BAKU-ONESHOOT**

 **INI FF ADA CHANSOO,BAGI YANG GAK SUKA CHANSOO JANGAN BACA LALU MENGIRIM REVIEW MENJUDGE. KARENA CHANSOO SEKANTOR AKAN BANYAK MOMENT CHANSOO. BERAKHIR SEPERTI APAKAH INI FF,CHANBAEK/CHANSOO? PENASARAN? BACA YOO**

"Baekhyun rasa hatinya memiliki 1000 kekuatan untuk bertahan tapi tujuan awalnya bukanlah untuk rapuh melainkan membuat si es mencair.'sese-lingkuh'ucap baekhyun 'apa kau menyerah?'Tanya chanyeol 'ti-tidak aku suka ini ngh' "

Chapter 1~

Gereja itu mulai ramai dengan banyaknya orang yang berdatangan untuk menghampiri pernikahan tersebut "Baiklah untuk para hadirin silakan duduk karena acara sebentar lagi akan di mulai"Ucap Luhan yang menjadi MCdalam pernikahan kerabatnya.

Sang mempelai wanita pun berjalan melalui pintu masuk menuju altar,sedangkan sang laki laki berdiri tegak di altar di dampingi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

 **-IJWMYLM-**

"Baiklah kedua mempelai anda sudah siap?"Ucap sang pendeta di barengi oleh kedua anggukan oleh kedua mempelai tersebut "Baik Park Chanyeol apakah anda siap untuk menjadi pendamping byun baekhyun dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?"Tegas sang pendeta "Ya saya siap menjadi pendamping byun baekhyun" balas chanyeol dengan lantang "Byun baekhyun apakah anda siap menjadi pendamping park chanyeol dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?"Ucap sang pendeta "ya saya siap"Balas baeekhyun "Baiklah kedua mempelai silakan berciuman pertanda kalian sudah resmi"jelas sang pendeta. Chanyeol pun mendekatkan diri kepada baekhyun dan ia mulai mencium kening baekhyun.

 **-IJWMYLM-**

Setelah melangsungkan acara resepsi pernikahan tadi pagi,chanyeol dan baekhyun kini sudah mulai tinggal berdua,tinggal di rumah milik chanyeol yang lebih dari cukup. "Ingat pernikahan kita di bangun bukan berdasarkan dengan cinta tetapi hutang"Yang laki bersuara memecahkan keheningan "iya chan aku paham"Ucap baekhyun "Kau tidur di kamar sebelah saja,aku tak sudi tidur denganmu"Balas chanyeol yang segera meninggalkan baekhyun. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah membasahi pipi baekhyun 'I promise. I can make you love me,chan' janji baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri,yang ia rasakan adalah bagaikan tidur di kamar nya sendiri.

 **-IJWMYLM-**

Matahari menerawang mimpi indah seorang ceo park group,lelaki itu memilih membuka mata dan mencoba mengambil handphone di meja nakas,di lihat ada satu nama yang selalu membuat keadaan chanyeol 'kecil' bangun jika sedang bersamanya.

From : Kyungiee

"Kau dateng ke kantor pagi ini sayang?"

To : Kyungiee

"Yes darl. See you"

 **-IJWMYLM-**

"Pagi chan"Ucap baekhyun dengan senyum yang selalu ia pasang "hmm" balas chanyeol dengan sangat dingin "Mau sarapan?"Tawar baekhyun "Tidak,aku ada meeting pagi hari ini"Balas chanyeol yang segera meninggalkan baekhyun tanpa sedikit kecurigaan. 'I promise chan' Ucap baekhyun pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menerawang jalan ibu kota di pagi hari,hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai di kantor park group "annyeong haseyo sajangnim"Ucap security yang sedang berjaga di depan pintu perusahaan park group "Ne,paman ini kuncinya"Balas chanyeol yang segera memberi kunci mobilnya kepada lelaki bernametag 'Kim young min' "Khamsamida kim ajjhusi"

Chanyeol menerima banyak sapaan dari pada karyawannya. Park chanyeol seseorang yang sangat dingin,good looking tetapi aslinya sangat berbanding balik. Chanyeol membalas sapaan satu persatu dan segera memasuki lift,chanyeol menekan no paling akhir pertanda ruangan paling atas. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama chanyeol pun sampai di ruangan paling atas,yakni ruangan chanyeol dengan sekretarisnya. "Good morning honey"Ucap chanyeol yang langsung memeluk sekretarisnya dari belakang "Miss you so bad. Wanna morning sexs with me?"Lanjut chanyeol "morning too darl,yess I wanna. I miss your penis"ucap sekretaris itu dan meremas gundukan diatara paha chanyeol "follow me do kyungsoo"Chanyeol menyerangi nakal. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun memasuki ruangan khusus CEO park group.

Kegiatan memanas mulai dari berbagai gaya pun semakin memuncak,si perempuan semakin liar lelaki pun tak kalah liar. Begitulah perselingkuhan yang dilakukan oleh park chanyeol seseorang yang selalu di eluelukan. Sayang sekali sikap yang di eluelukan semuanya hanyalah pencitraan.

"nghhh fashhhthher chaaannn"Ucap kyungsoo saat chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya,tangan chanyeol tak diam ia meremas kedua gundukan milik kyungsoo dan memainkannya sedangkan tangan kyungsoo sibuk menjambak rambut milik chanyeol "nghh bhabby" "I wanna channnhhh" "Together bhabby" "yeshh nghh" keduanya berorgasme secara bersamaan,chanyeol menggunakan pelindung karena dia tidak gila. Cairan putih nan kental keluar dari dua inssan yang berbeda secara bersamaan,"eunghh" ereng kyungsoo dengan halus "Ronde 2 yes or no?" Tanya chanyeol dengan tangan yang tidak diam "No! ini jam kerja chan,ayo kita rapihkan semuanya"Jawab kyungsoo "Baiklah"Balas chanyeol yang segera bangkit dan mengambil kemeja,celana dan jasnya sedangkan kyungsoo mengmbil daleman,kemeja serta roknya.

 **-IJWMYLM-**

Baekhyun sedang berkutat kuat dengan resep makanan di depannya,sore ini baekhyun niat membikin makanan yang special buat hari pertamanya menjadi seorang istri dari park chanyeol,meskipun chanyeol tidak menganggapnya kecuali jika sedang bersama orang tuanya. "aishh"Ucap baekhyun ketika melihat jarinya terkena pisau. Iapun mencari kotak p3k di laci dapur dan segera memplester bagian yang terkena pisau.

 **-IJWMYLM-**

Langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga pertanda seluruh karyawan boleh meninggalkan kantor,akan tetapi di bangunan paling atas terdapat dua insan yang masih berkutat dengan lembaran dan ruangan yang berbeda.

Pintu ruangan chanyeol terbuka memperlihatkan sosok wanita dengan kemeja putih 2 kancing atas di buka sehingga menampilkan sebuah gundukan yang di balut bra merah beserta rok diatas lutut. "Kau menggodaku baby?" Tanya chanyeol yang mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu "eumm ani"Ucap kyungsoo dan mempouth kan bibirnya,chanyeol segera meraih wajah kyungsoo dan mempertemukan kedua bibirnya,kyungsoo pun membuka bibir mempermudah akses bagi chanyeol. Chanyeol turun ke bagian leher dan membuat berbagai tanda di daerah tersebut "Bra merah dan membuka 2 kancing kemeja apa itu tidak menggoda heum?"Tanya chanyeol dengan nada sedikit tertekan "Tadi ruangan ku panas makanya aku membuka 2 kancing di atas eungh"Jawab kyungsoo dengan erengan "Baiklah karena—" tiba tiba ponsel milik chanyeol berbunyi yang mengharuskannya ia berhenti untuk melakukan aktivitas tersebut.

"yeobboseo.."

"…."

"hm ne"

PIP

"Siapa yang nelpon?"Tanya kyungsoo "eomma menelpon,memintaku segera pulang"Jawab chanyeol dan segera duduk di samping kyungsoo "Kau mau pulang?" Tanya kyungsoo "Yap 3o menit lagi"jawab chanyeol. Kyungsoo segera mengancingi 2 kancing yang ia buka "ss-stop baby"Ucap chanyeol "Wae?"Tanya kyungsoo yang berhenti mengancingi kancing tersebut "Jangan di kancing dulu,lets take a gruvie"Jawab chanyeol,chanyeol pun mengambil handphone di dalam saku celananya dan segera mengklik aplikasi kamera,di handphone tersebut menampilkan dua insane yang sedang kebingungan mencari gaya "Hana,deul,set ciss" tidak hanya satu melainkan berkali kali

Sudah menghabisi waktu bersama kyungsoo di ruangannya chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang,ia berjalan santai menuju lift,tak memerlukan waktu lama chanyeol pun tiba di bawah dan bertemu kim ajjhusi "annyeonghaseyo ajjhusi"Sapa chanyeol "annyeonghaseyo sajangnim,ini kuncinya"Ucap pana kim dan segera mengasih kunci mobil milik chanyeol "Khamsamida ajjhusi"Chanyeol menunduk 45drajat

Sesampainya di parkiran besment chanyeol segera mengambil handphone di saku celana dan menatap gambar pada wallpapernya 'Saranghae soo'Ucap chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol segera memasuki mobil,menyalakn mesin dan menginjak gas. Seoul malam ini tidaklah begitu ramai dan tidaklah begitu sepi hanya biasa biasa saja,sejujurnya chanyeol sangatlah bosan untuk pulang menuju rumah akan tetapi ibunya lah yang memaksa,karena bagi chanyeol bertemu dengan baekhyun sama saja mencari sebuah kesialan.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk chanyeol tiba di rumah,ia membuka pintu utama dan menampilkan sosok dengan rambut blonde di ikat asal menggunakan baju tidur selutut menampilkan kaki yang tidak begitu jenjang yang sedang asyik bercanda tawa dengan wanita paru baya "Hei nak,kau sudah dari tadi?"Tanya wanita yang lebih tua "Tidak eomma,baru saja masuk. Lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian berdua aku mau ke atas dulu"chanyeol pun meninggalkan dua wanita di ruang tengah,anak demi anak tanggapun chanyeol naiki dengan kaki jenjang yang di balut oleh celana bahan berwarna hitam.

 **-IJWMYLM-**

Setelah selesai mandi,chanyeol turun kebawah untuk bergabung dengan eomma&baekhyun "Chan,sini bergabung"Ucap eomma,hanya di balas dengan anggukan serta senyuman. 'Baiklah dimulai aktingnya park chanyeol'Ucap chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk disebelah baekhyun deengan tangan yang merangkul pundak baekhyun, "Jadi gimana perusahaan?apakah berjalan baik?"Tanya wanita yang tertua "Ne eomma,perusahaan baik baik saja"Ucap chanyeol santai "Ajaklah baekhyun kapan kapan ke kantor,agar ia tau bagaimana keadaan kantor yang kau bina"Jelas eomma "Ne eomma,itu gampang. Iya kan sayang?"Balas chanyeol dan segera melihat ke arah baekhyun "hmm n-ne"jawab Baekhyun dengan kaku "Oh ya chan,eomma ayo makan malam tadi aku sudah memasak beberapa makanan"Lanjut baekhyun untuk menghilangi kecanggungan "Tidak usahlah sayang eomma pulang aja,kasian appa mu dirumah hanya di temani bersama maid maid"Tolak eomma chanyeol dengan halus "hm arraseo,lain kali kalo kesini ajak appa nanti baekkie masakin special buat kalian eomma dan appa"Ucap baekhyun dengan ceria. Disinilah dan saat inilah sifat asli baekhyun keluar.

"Baik chan,eomma pulang. Eomma titip baekhyun ya sayang,jaga dia dan jangan sakiti dia"Ucap eomma dan mengelus surai hitam milik chanyeol "Ne eomma,tenanglah baekhyun akan baik baik saja"Ucap Chanyeol dan merangkul pundak baekhyun. Terdengar dering handphone dari saku chanyeol,iapun segera mengambil handphone dari saku celananya. "eomma tunggu ne"Cetus chanyeol,chanyeolpun segera meninggali kedua wanita "Baiklah baekhyun eomma pulang ne,jaga diri kamu baik baik"Tutur eomma penuh kasih sayang "ne eomma,hati hati."Ucap baekhyun di barengi lambayan tangan ke eomma nya. Baekhyun pun masuk ke rumah dan menemui chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan orang di sebrang telpon genggam tersebut

 **-IJWMYLM-**

Setelah 5 menit menungguchanyeol yang sedang asyik telponan akhirnya chanyeol masuk ke rumah dan menemui baekhyun yang sedang merapihkan beberapa piring di meja makan "Heum,chan kau mau makan?" Tanya baekhyun "Tidak usah aku kenyang"jawab chanyeol singkat "Tapi aku memasakannya untukmu"Pinta baekhyun dengan nada volume sedikit lebih pelan "Tidak usah memaksa"Jawab chanyeol singkat dan langsung menaiki beberapa anak tangga

BLAM

Bunyi dentangan pintu chanyeol terdengar amat sangat keras di lantai bawah 'I promise chan sometime you can fall in love with me'janji baekhyun dalam hati.

 **-IJWMYLM-**

Chanyeool Pov

"Baik chan,eomma pulang. Eomma titip baekhyun ya sayang,jaga dia dan jangan sakiti dia"Ucap eomma dan mengelus surai hitam milikku "Ne eomma,tenanglah baekhyun akan baik baik saja"Ucapku dan merangkul bahu baekhyun. Terdengar dering handphone dari saku celana milik ku,kuambil handphone tersebut dari saku celanaku.

"Yeobboseo channie"Suara yeoja di sebrang dengan sensual "Iya ada apa kyungie?"Jawab ku dengan nada tak kalah sensual "Baby cmon I need your penishh ahh"Ucap kyungsoo di barengi oleh desahan "I'll come to you,wait for minute baby"Ucapku dengan gerak gerik resah karena desahan kyungsoo di sebrang sana "Okey babyhh"Jawab kyungsoo,tak lama dari itu akupun masuk kedalam dan menemukan baekhyun yang sedang merapihi beberapa piring di meja makan.

"Heum,chan kau mau makan?" Tanya baekhyun "Tidak usah aku kenyang"jawabku dengan singkat "Tapi aku memasakannya untukmu"Pinta baekhyun dengan nada volume sedikit lebih pelan "Tidak usah memaksa"Jawabku cuek dan langsung menaiki beberapa anak tangga,kubuka pintu kamar dan langsung membantingnya kencang

BLAAAM

Ku tutup pintu kamar dan langsung mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk segera pergi ke apartement kyungsoo.

CHANYEOL POV END

 **-IJWMYLM-**

BAEKHYUN POV

Tak lama terdengar suara bukaan pintu di lantai atas,ternyata chanyeol yang membuka pintu. Dia tidak berpakaian formal tetapi tidak santai juga "Mau kemana kau chan?"Tanyaku kepada chanyeol yang sedang menuruni anak tangga "Bukan urusanmu"Jawab chanyeol sangat singkat,aku hanya terdiam menyaksikan kepergian chanyeol yang meninggalkan ku seorang diri diruang tengah.

BAEKHYUN POV END

Setelah chanyeol pergi tanpa pamit, dengan tak sadar bulir tersebut sudah membasahi pipi milik baekhyun,entah sampai kapan ia kuat untuk meluluhkan hati chanyeol ' _Tujuan nya bukan ini byun baekhyun tujuan awalmu adalah melelehkan hati seorang es bukan untuk menangis karena hal seperti ini'_ Ucap baekhyun di dalam hatinya. Baekhyun pun segera menaiki anak tangga dan berinisiatif untuk menenangkan pikirannya agar esok kembali segar

 **-IJWMYLM-**

Jalanan seoul mala mini tidak begitu ramai dan tidak begitu sepi akan tetapi biasa saja layaknya jalanan seoul pada umumnya,chanyeol menginjak gas dengan kecepatan standart. Lampu pun menunjukan lampu merah pertanda semuah kendaraan diharuskan untuk berhenti,chanyeol pun menginjak rem. Ia ambil handphone miliknya di kursi penumpang dan melihat walpapernya 'Kau sangat cantik sayang'Ucap chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Taklama lampu kembali menjadi hijau dan chanyeol segera menginjak gas kembali untuk ke apartement milik kyungsoo. Tak butuh waktu lama chanyeol sudah berada di parkiran besment di apartement yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja,chanyeol menjinjing tas yang dari rumah ia bawa dan langsung masuk ke dalam lift.

Chanyeol menekan angka no 7 dimana letaknya kamar kyungsoo berada,tak butuh 5 menit chanyeol sudah sampai di lantai 7 dan langsung menekan password apartement kyungsoo.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya dinsss mau say thank you sama yang sudah berkenan membaca ini ff, makasih buat yang berkenan mereview ini ff.

BACA A/N DI BAWAH!

Chapter 2? Hmm here we go! Don't forget for review^^

DINSSS PRESENT

.

.

I JUST WANNA MAKE YOU LOVE ME

(IJWMYLM)

Rate : T otw M

Main Cast :

-Park Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo

-Byun Baekhyun

-Kim Jongin

Other cast : Exo member

Author : Bastardbaekyeol (Dinsss)

 **(DLDR)-NC 17++ -GS-BAHASA GA BAKU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{** "Baekhyun rasa hatinya memiliki 1000 kekuatan untuk bertahan tapi tujuan awalnya bukanlah untuk rapuh melainkan membuat si es mencair.'sese-lingkuh'ucap baekhyun 'apa kau menyerah?'Tanya chanyeol 'ti-tidak aku suka ini ngh' "}

.

.

~CHAPTER I~

Chanyeol menekan angka no 7 dimana letaknya kamar kyungsoo berada,tak butuh 5 menit chanyeol sudah sampai di lantai 7 dan langsung menekan password apartement kyungsoo.

~CHAPTER II~

Chanyeol pun memasuki apartement kyungsoo,terlihat sosok gadis sedang asyik menonton dengan balutan celana pendek serta kaos santai yang menutupi celana pendeknya. "Kau terlalu asyik menonton siaran itu hingga tidak menyadari aku datang"Ucap chanyeol dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo "Maaf sayang kau terlalu pelan membuka pintunya sampai sampai aku tidak dengar kalo kamu datang"Jawab Kyungsoo dengan manja, Chanyeol pun mengecup bibir tebal Kyungsoo secara singkat akan tetapi kyungsoo membuka mulutnya mempermudah akses bagi Chanyeol untuk melumat habis bibir Kyungsoo. "mphh"Desah Kyungsoo di sela sela ciuman panas tersebut, Chanyeol menghantam abis bibir Kyungsoo mulai dari melumat bibir atas dan bawah, Mengabsen semua gigi milik kyungsoo, Menyapu langit langit mulut Kyungsoo hingga memainkan lidah kyungsoo. "More chanhh"Ucap Kyungsoo di sela sela ciuman tersebut, Chanyeol raih tengkuk Kyungsoo dan memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Kyungsoo, Chanyeol turun ke leher milik perempuan tersebut. Chanyeol menghantam leher Kyungsoo dengan tanda merah, sedangkan si pemilik leher hanya mampu mendesah dengan menyebutkan nama si pemuas "kau milikku Soo ahhgh"Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit menekan. Setelah menghantam leher Kyungsoo kini Chanyeol turun dan menemukan 2 gundukan yang berbalut dengan bra warna merah, Chanyeol buka baju dan bra milik Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan membuang kesembarang tempat dan Chanyeol menatap dua gundukan tersebut dengan mata lapar, Si pemilik baju tersebut hanya pasrah dan menggeram kenikmatan.

Chanyeol menghabisi payudara milik Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat "aghh channie"erang Kyungsoo dengan penuh kenikmatan "Ahh Chanhh" "babyhh"Desah kyungsoo dan mulai menjambak rambut chanyeol dengan liar. Chanyeol yang masih tertutup rapih dengan pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan mulai membuka kaos dan melempar asal, Chanyeol kembali mencium Kyungsoo dan menggesekan dada bidangnya dengan payudara Kyungsoo keduanya mengeram dengan penuh gairah. Ruang tamu apartement itu menjadi terasa lebih panas dengan kegiatan yang memanaskan. Chanyeol turun kesebelah selatan dan tepat di depan persis vagina kyungsoo yang sudah basah. Chanyeol buka celana Kyungsoo begitu juga Kyungsoo membuka celana Chanyeol, saat ini mereka berdua benar benar naked tanpa ada sehelai benangpun. Kyungsoo meremas penis chanyeol dengan sensual dan bergairah iapun menunduk agar sejajar dengan paha si lelaki tersebut, Kyungsoo masukan penis Chanyeol yang besar kedalam mulutnya menghisap bagaikan permen "Kyunghhh"rintih Chanyeol "ahh babyyhh"racu kyungsoo di sela sela kegiatan menghisap penis Chanyeol.

Setelah menghantam penis Chanyeol, kini saatnya Chanyeol menghantam vagina manis milik kyungsoo. Ia masukan penisnya kedalam vagina Kyungsoo "ahh kau sungguh sempi soo nghh"Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit tertekan dengan desahan "More chanhh"Desah kyungsoo dibarengi tangan yang menarik rambut chanyeol dengan liar sedangkan tangan Chanyeol sedang asyik berkutat kuat dengan payudara milik Kyungsoo "Ahh sexy butshh"Racu Chanyeol dengan tak kalah liarnya. Kyungsoo menggerakan pinggulnya mempermudah akses bagi penis Chanyeol untuk mencapai kenikmatan "Ahh chanhh Fasterhhh"Kyungsoo terus mengucapkan dirty talkyang membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin menghabiskan perempuan yang sedang berada di bawahnya ini, Chanyeol terus memasukan penisnya sehingga keduanya lepas kendali "Channhh" "ahh babyhh" "soo arghh". Chanyeol meraih tengguk Kyungsoo dan kembali melumat bibirnya, "mhh" "shh" "ahh" Kyungsoo hanya bisa merem melek menikmati indahnya bercinta dengan Park Chanyeol yang notabennya Suami orang, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali memaju mundurkan penisnya sedangkan Kyungsoo ia hanya mampu menyebut nama si pemberi kenikmatan. "chanhh fasterhh" "ahh fuck me right chanhh" Kyungsoo menyusup leher Chanyeol dan member kissmark di leher Chanyeol "Kauhh ahh miliku Park chanyeol shhh"Ucap Kyungsoo dengan erengan kenikmatan.

"Chanhh I wanna" "Bersama sayanghh" "ahh yeshh" Keduanya berorgasme secara bersamaan, cairan kental berwarna putih itu sukses keluar dari dua insane yang berbeda kelamin itu. "soo"Ucap chanyeol sembari mengatur napas "Heum iya sayang"Ucap kyungsoo "I love you"jawab Chanyeol dan langsung mencium kening Kyungsoo "I love you too sayang"Balas Kyungsoo dengan seulas senyuman manis yang terukir di wajah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo dengan gaya bridal style dan segera memasuki kamar.

 **-IJWMYLM-**

Chanyeol memasuki kamar milik kyungsoo dan meletak kan kyungsoo diatas kasur "Kau mandilah sana aku akan menyiapkan makan untukmu"Kata Kyungsoo dan segera mengenakan bathrobe, sedangkan Chanyeol ia langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama masakan sudah matang dan Chanyeol sudah keluar kamar lengkap dengan kaos hitam polos dengan celana bebas "Kau sudah selesai, marilah makan"Ucap Kyungsoo dan dibalas senyuman oleh Chanyeol.

Acara makan malam sangat tenang hanya terdengar dentangan garpu dan sendok milik Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol, keduanya saling menikmati makan tersebut "Soo-Chan"Ucap keduanya secara bersamaan "Kamu dulu saja chan"Kata Kyungsoo "Tidak kau saja"Kata Chanyeol "Baiklah,chan apa istrimu tau kau disini?"Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sedikit di kecilkan pada ujung kalimat "Sayang"Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo "Jangan ngomongin orang lain saat kita sedang berduaan"Lanjutnya serta dengan senyum manis yang menempel pada muka karismatiknya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa senyum kepada sang kekasih. "Kau sudah selesai? Kalau sudah mari kita tidur"Tawar Chanyeol, mereka berduapun masuk kamar dan segera mencari posisi yang enak buat tidur.

 **-IJWMYLM-**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 Baekhyun masih berkutat kuat dengan beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang harus ia selesaikan, tak lama pekerjaan sudah beres dan rumah sudah terlihat sangat rapih. Baekhyun langsung membersihkan badannya dan segera pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk memenuhi stok makanan dirumah, hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit untuk membersihkan badannya. Baekhyun pun meninggalkan rumah yang ia huni dengan Chanyeol dan langsung bergegas menuju halte bus, Seoul hari ini cukup sepi karena jam kerja sudah mulai dan jalanan hanya ramai dengan beberapa pejalan kaki dan mobil mobil berlalu lalang dengan kencang. Halte bus sudah terlihat akan tetapi Baekhyun kalah cepat, hujan sudah turun sangat deras dan Baekhyun berlari agar cepat sampai di halte bus tersebut. "Aishh Byun pabo, kenapa kau tidak membawa payung"Rutuk Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri di barengi tanganyang sedang membersihkan bajunya, halte hari ini cukup sepi hanya ada beberapa orang yang berdiri untuk menunggu bus.

"Hacim" Baekhyun bersin dan ia segera menutupkan hidungnya dengan tangan lentiknya "Maaf nonna jika tidak keberatan pakai saja sapu tangan saya"ucap Pria di samping Baekhyun dan mengulurkan sapu tangannya, karena Baekhyun sangat butuh sapu tangannya ia ambil sapu tangannya dan segera menutupi hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. "ah terimakasih untuk sapu tangannya akan ku kembali–" Ucap Baekhyun terputus "Ka-kau? Kim Jongin"Lanjut baekhyun dan menunjuk pria tersebut, Kim Jongin atau akrab di sapa kai adalah seorang mantan ketua osis sekaligus teman baekhyun saat kelas 2 dan 3 kabarnya beredar Jongin pernah mengklaim bahwa Baekhyun miliknya dan Baekhyun hanya mengabaikannya karena pada saat itu ia sangat malas berhubungan atau memiliki hubungan dengan lawan jenis, "Kau mengenaliku?"balas laki laki yang bernama Kim Jongin "ahh,mungkin kau sudah lupa aku Byun Baekhyun"Jelas Baekhyun "heum sebentar, Byun Baekhyun yang dulu bersekolah di SekangHS?"Tanya Jongin dengan ragu "ahh ternyata kau mengingatnya,tak kusangka yah kita akan bertemu kembali"Ucap Baekhyun "ah iya, bagaimana kabarmu Baekhyun?" Tanya jongin "Dan mau kemana kau hujan hujan begini?"lanjut Jongin "Kabarku baik,kalau kamu? Oo aku mau ke supermarket kebetulan stok makanan sudah habis"jawab baekhyun "kau tak membawa paying?"Tanya Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan "Heum kebetulan sekali ini ada paying, pakailah"Tawar Jongin dan segera mengulurkan tangan yang mengenggam sebuah payung "Lantas bagaimana dengan mu jong?"Tanya "ahh aku tidak apa apa lagian kafe ku sudah dekat"Jawab Jongin, baekhyunpun mengambil payung yang berada di genggaman Jongin "Kau punya kafe?"Tanya Baekhyun "aah,iya aku punya kafe" Ucap Jongin dan iapun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya "Datanglah ke kafe ku dan ini kartu namaku kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja"tutu Jongin dan memberikan kartu namanya kepada baekhyun "Ahh baiklah nanti lain kali aku main ke kafemu."jawab Baekhyun, Ia pun mengambil kartu nama milik Jongin dan memasukannya ke dalam tas kecilnya "Baiklah Jongin busnya sudah datang,aku duluan"Kata Baekhyun dan segera melangkah ke dalam bus "baiklah hati hati Baekhyun-aah"Kata Jongin yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearah baekhyun.

 **-IJWMYLM-**

Setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun tadi pagi Jongin segera kembali ke kafe dan terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang berkutat dengan mesin kopi tersebut "HYUUNG"Teriak Jongin bahagia dari arah pintu masuk kafe "Yak kim jongin kau kenapa?"Tanya lelaki tersebut "Aku bertemu dengannya HYUNG?"Ucap Jongin yang segera menarik kursi pengunjung sedangkan lelaki itu mulai meninggalkan mesin kopinya dan menghampiri Jongin "Siapa lagi jong? Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah memecahkan gendang telingaku"Umpat lelaki tersebut kepada kim jongin "Dia hyung! Byun Baekhyun"Jawab baekhyun dengan cepat dan lantang "Byun Baekhyun yang membuatmu betah menyendiri?"Cetus lelaki tersebut dan mendapat tatapan sinis dari Jongin. Hyungnya memang benar karena Baekhyunlah yang membuat ia bertahan sendirian, bertahan menunggu setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka di pertemukan kembali di bawah hujan yang membasahi kota seoul. "YAK hyung karena cintaku kepada Baekhyun yang amat sangat besar maka itulah yang membuat ku setia menunggunya hingga kapanpun"Jelas jongin kepada hyungnya yang sedang menatapnya tajam di depannya "Omong kosong. Bilang saja kau tidak laku di kalangan perempuan lainnya, dank au memutuskan untuk menunggu seseorang yang telah berlalu"Ucap hyungnya dan segera mengangkat bokongnya dari sofa tersebut "YAK KIM JONGDAE lalu apa bedanya dengan mu?"Titah Jongin dengan menekan kan nama hyungnya. Kim Jongdae atau akrab di sapa Chen yaitu kakak satu satunya yang Jongin miliki, mereka berdua memang sering berbeda argument tapi meskipun begitu Jongdae adalah pendengar yang baik ia siap membuka telinganya lebar lebar saat Jongin butuh tempat menuangkan cerita. Jongdae pun berbalik dan menatap kepada sumber suara, "Aku tidak menunggu orang yang sudah berlalu, karena aku telah menemukan yang baru"kata Jongdae merasa bangga kepada dirinya "Apa kau akan terus menguntit anak bibi depan rumah?"Celetus Jongin. Jongdae hanya bisa diam dan meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di kursi pengunjung.

 **-IJWMYLM-**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bagaikan seorang suami istri yang baru saja menikah. Kyungsoo yang masih berada di dapur untuk menghidangkan beberapa menu untuk mereka sarapan, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang asyik menonton siaran televisi pagi ini. "Channie"Teriak seorang wanita yang berada di dapur "Iya apa sayang?"Jawab chanyeol dan segera mengangkat bokongnya untuk menuju dapur "Makanan sudah siap"Ucap kyungsoo dengan gerakan tangan seolah olah makanan tersebut sangat special "aisshh pacarku yang satu ini"Ucap Chanyeol dan langsung mencium kening Kyungsoo dan segera menarik kursi karena sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap makanan masakan pacarnya tersebut.

 **-IJWMYLM-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

 **HALLLUUUUU...**

 **FIX DINS MAU JADWALIN INI FF NEXT SETIAP MALJUM AZZAAA kkk~**

 **SELAMAT MALZUUM BTW... dins mulai pembicaraan ini dengan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya dinsss mau minta maaf karena delete chapter 2 yang kemarin /bow/ pas dins baca ulang ternyata fix ga jelas ff nya macem otak chanbaek wkwkwk. Jadi chapter 2 ini dins reupload daaaaaaaan SEDIKIT PANJANG DARI KEMARIN.**

 **Daaaan dins sudah menemukan baik ujungnya ini ff, pokoknya konflik nanti di buat lebih greget dan buat words nya sendiri tergantung mood saja gimana nanti intinya berusaha kelarin ini ff tanpa menggantungkan readersnim tercinta kkk~**

 **Bagi yang mau berkepo ria sama dins bisa follow asefem dins (BUKAN PROMOSI CUMAN PENGEN MENDEKATKAN DIRI) dinaeriana15**

 **SEKIAN OCEHAN DARI DINS ATURNUHUN DAN TENGKYU.**


End file.
